Web browsers have become interesting to use in relation to industrial robots and robot cells. With a web browser a remote user may access a robot controller for a robot cell in an efficient and simple way. The user may then obtain data of the operation of the robot via a remote computer and the Internet.
However, there are today more devices than the robot controller in a cell, such as various types of monitoring devices like sensors, cameras, etc., which devices are used by the robot controller in controlling the operation in the cell.
In this field of endeavor U.S. Pat. No. 7,096,090 describes a web client being able to connect to a robotic CPU, via which it is further possible to access other devices associated with the robot using short range radio.
However, it may also be of interest for the user to access these auxiliary robot cell devices of the cell in a simple way using the same type of technology as that used for accessing the robot controller, for instance so that the web browser may communicate directly with the devices of the robot cell without having the robot controller to handle various types of communication conversions, which may be burdensome on the robot controller.
However, this access may also need to be controlled for a number of reasons.
The invention is thus directed towards providing web based connectivity to several devices of a robot cell.